


Good Clean Fun

by ooglywoogly



Series: Baekxing is Real [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, implied baekhyun/everyone else in exo, short and sweet, thats all there is to it tbh, this is... Not Great but idk ill post it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooglywoogly/pseuds/ooglywoogly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Yixing share a hotel room, and Baekhyun teaches Yixing how to suck a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

Baekhyun thinks that if humans didn’t require proper sleep to function, their company wouldn’t have even bothered giving them hotel rooms. But thankfully, they do, and it did. The rooms are simple, and small, with only one queen bed each; but it’s somewhere to rest, and that’s what this group really needs. Their schedule is so packed they barely spend any time in it anyway.

By sheer coincidence, Baekhyun is roomed with Yixing. Not that Baekhyun wouldn’t have most likely fooled around with whoever it was he was roomed with, but Yixing is his favorite.

He shouldn’t pick favorites, but he can’t help it. It’s the gentleness, the eagerness, the naiveté. And Yixing was always grateful. Fooling around with Jongdae or Minseok became too routine to be anything exciting, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were too busy with each other as of late, Jongin never spoke during it, Joonmyeon always felt too guilty to acknowledge what was even happening, and Sehun always acted like Baekhyun was the one that should be grateful. But Yixing… it seemed like every time they had sex, it blew his mind. Like he could never believe how good it was. How good Baekhyun was. And, naturally, Baekhyun likes that. What can he say? He’s a man that craves approval.

 

It’s mostly dark, the light from the bathroom bursting past the door but not making it all the way to the corners of the room. Baekhyun is sitting on the bed, adoringly watching Yixing (clad only in his boxers) pace around the little room with a toothbrush in his mouth.

“Did you brush your teeth already?” he asks through the toothpaste.  
“Yeah, don’t worry. What are you, my mom?”  
“Just making sure. You have such a beautiful smile, y’know.”  
“You’re too sweet, saying stuff like that is gonna give me cavities anyway.”  
Yixing lets out a low chuckle, and spits into the sink.

After he’s done, Yixing flicks the bathroom lightswitch off and fumbles through the darkness, using the floating red 11:18 on the nightstand like a beacon. He makes it to the bed, and unceremoniously settles himself in. Their concert rehearsal was exhausting, and the concert tomorrow will be just as exhausting. Despite this, Baekhyun easily chooses making out over sleep. He turns toward Yixing, and, quickly using his hands to make out his approximate form in the dark, straddles him under the covers.

“Baekhyun?”  
“No, it’s Kyungsoo. Who else would it be, dummy?”  
“No, I mean, what are you doing?”  
“What does it look like I’m doing?”  
“Oh.”

By now Baekhyun’s eyes have adjusted, and he can just barely distinguish Yixing’s features, at least enough to tell where his lips are. He leans in and kisses them, deep and passionate from the get-go. He’s not wasting any time. Yixing grunts in surprise, but reaches his hands up to run his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair. It’s still a little damp from his shower-- one they would have taken together had the teeny bathroom been big enough. The smell of their various bath products still linger, Baekhyun’s floral notes contrasting against Yixing’s more masculine ones. 

“We’re too clean to do anything too dirty,” Baekhyun remarks. They can still taste hints of toothpaste in each others’ mouths. “But I’d love to blow you, if you want.”  
“Sure.”

Baekhyun kisses across Yixing’s jaw, and then tickles his neck with little quick pecks just to hear him squeal and protest underneath him.  
“You’re cruel, Baekhyunie, really.”  
“I’m about to suck you off, how cruel can I be?”  
Yixing pouts. Baekhyun ducks his head under the covers with a coy grin.

He makes his way down collarbones, across pecs, past bellybutton. He mouths over the bulge in Yixing’s boxers, and then uses a finger to pull the waistband down. He plants kisses up the length of the now-exposed cock, but Yixing is being uncharacteristically quiet and unresponsive.

“Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I mean, what do you want to do?”  
Yixing pauses, pensive. “Well, I guess… that’s the thing. You’re always doing things for me, it’s always about what I want. But I never do anything for you.”  
Baekhyun clicks his tongue. “You letting me do things to you IS doing things for me, Yixing. Don’t worry about that.”  
“But I never… like, I’ve never… sucked your dick, or anything.”  
“I wasn’t aware you wanted to. Do you want to?”  
“Kind of? I mean, I do, but I… I don’t know, I’m afraid that I’ll be bad. I don’t really know what to do.”  
“Do you want me to teach you?”  
Yixing’s cheeks flush red, a mix of embarrassment and excitement. “Yes?”  
“Then we need to rearrange a bit.”

Baekhyun pulls Yixing’s boxers back up, climbs out from under the covers, and sits on the edge of the bed. He searches around blindly for the lamp on the bedside table, and flicks it on once he’s found the lightswitch.  
“We’ll need light for this. Come sit over here on the floor,” he directs, tapping the space between his legs with his foot.  
Yixing sheepishly obeys, clambering across the bed and onto the gaudy maroon carpet. He’s kneeling sweetly, hands on his thighs. His posture is patient, but his eyes are eager. 

Baekhyun pulls his own underwear down. “You’ve had me blow you enough to know a little bit about what to do, right?”  
“But Baekhyun, you’re… no offense, but you’re like an expert at this.”  
Baekhyun chuckles, cock in hand, pumping himself lightly. “None taken.”  
“Really, you’re incredible. I’m not anywhere as good as you.”  
“Practice makes perfect, I’ll help you. But step one is to just have fun. Don’t think too hard about it.”  
Yixing nods. “Okay, then what’s step two?”  
“It’s about the pace. Start slow, and then work your way up to going faster and deeper. Don’t worry about trying to take it all in, you aren’t ready for that. I mean, you can try for as deep as you want, and gagging is okay, just not, y’know, bad gagging.”  
Concern and confusion flashes across Yixing’s face. “Bad gagging? What’s the difference between gagging and bad gagging?”  
“Shit, I shouldn’t have said that. Just don’t worry about it. Don’t worry about going deep, okay? Just use your hand to make up for what you can’t take in your mouth.”  
Yixing’s face is blank as he mentally takes notes. “Okay.”  
“Use your tongue a lot. And it’s all about the suction. Do whatever you want to my balls, I don’t care. Uhh… that’s all I can think of right now.”  
Yixing is staring at Baekhyun’s dick. The gears are turning extra hard as he translates the korean in his head.  
Baekhyun can sense the apprehension, and leans forward to put his free hand on Yixing’s shoulder. “Look, I know it seems like a lot, but it’ll come naturally, I promise. What’s step one?”  
“Have fun?”  
“That’s right. So? Do you still wanna try this?”  
Yixing looks up at Baekhyun, eyes filled with determination. “Yes.”  
Baekhyun lets go of his cock, and puts both hands by his sides. “Well, ready when you are.”

Yixing gently, carefully, takes Baekhyun’s dick in one hand.  
Okay, there it is. It’s Baekhyun’s dick. He’s gonna put it in his mouth. It’s not like he’s never touched it before, he can do this. Baekhyun does it all the time. He makes it look easy. It all sounds so complicated. But he’ll be fine. What’s the worst that could happen? He maybe shouldn’t ask himself that right now, it’ll stress him out even more.

“It won’t bite,” Baekhyun teases.  
“I know, I’m just…”  
“You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, I promise.”  
“No, I… I do, really. Just let me try.”

Yixing takes a deep breath. He leans towards Baekhyun’s cock, and presses a soft kiss to the head. He licks it experimentally, and then kisses it again. It tastes like nothing. He kisses down the shaft, and then kisses back up again. He gives another small lick. This wasn’t so bad.  
Baekhyun runs his fingers through Yixing’s hair and groans. “God, who knew you’d be such a tease.”  
“Am I being a tease? I just wanted to go slow.”  
“No, it’s fine, take your time.”  
And Yixing does.

He takes the head of Baekhyun’s dick into his mouth, and just sits there for awhile. He sucks on it lightly, soft lips wet with spit. He brings one hand up to rest on Baekhyun’s thigh, and with the other wraps his long fingers around the base of his dick. His mouth starts to move down, slowly, agonizingly slowly. Taking in a little bit at a time, not going too deep. And then he’s back up again, taking his mouth off to lick here and there.  
Baekhyun’s grip on Yixing’s hair tightens and he lets out a shaky sigh.  
Yixing pauses. “Am I doing okay?”  
“God, you’re doing so good.”  
“Really?”  
“You’re driving me crazy. In a good way.”  
Yixing smiles, trademark dimple appearing on his left cheek.

He puts Baekhyun back in his mouth, going deeper this time. He starts a slow rhythm, bobbing up and down. Baekhyun admires how beautiful Yixing looks in this moment: on his knees, eyes closed, eyebrows slightly furrowed in concentration, hair a mess from Baekhyun’s hand in it, lips pursed with Baekhyun’s dick between them, the light from the nightstand casting deep shadows. It’s dead silent except for the wet suction sounds and the occasional sigh from Baekhyun.

Yixing is gentle, and that’s why Baekhyun loves him so much, but right now it’s taking a lot of self control not to buck his hips up into Yixing’s mouth.  
“Don’t be afraid to get… rougher,” he suggests as kind as he can.  
Yixing hums in place of nodding, and picks up his pace. He tightens his grip around Baekhyun’s cock, and starts to pump it in time with his mouth.  
“God, you’re doing good, you’re… so good,” Baekhyun praises breathily, hips jerking when Yixing presses his tongue against the underside of his dick. “Shit, just like that.”

Baekhyun wants him to go deeper, harder, faster, but he doesn’t want to push him more than he’s comfortable doing. It’s almost agonizing, the instinct to fuck Yixing’s face; but he keeps it together, only using his grip on Yixing’s hair to wordlessly encourage him. He’s dizzy with how badly he wants more. Maybe it’s better this way.

Yixing’s been at it now for a while, stopping every now and then to take a breath, kissing and licking along Baekhyun’s dick, slick with saliva. Baekhyun’s cursing and pleading has made Yixing more confident, and he’s going faster now, rougher, eager to make Baekhyun cum. And Baekhyun was close, haunched over and panting, dick twitching in Yixing’s mouth.

“Where should I cum?”  
Yixing removes his mouth, but keeps his hand working. “Uhh… I don’t know?”  
“God, please don’t stop, I’m so close. You don’t know? Do you want it in your mouth or on your face or…fuck, let me do it,” Baekhyun stammers, and swats Yixing’s hand away, replacing it with his own. He’s finally going as fast and rough as he wanted and it’s too much, he can barely choke out a “Where, quick,” and it takes everything in him to not finish himself off immediately.  
“I don’t know if I want it in my mouth...” is all Yixing says before Baekhyun strokes himself a few more times, hips jerking into his own hand, groaning out Yixing’s name. He cums abruptly, some making it onto Yixing’s face, the rest down Yixing’s chest, some on the carpet. He rides it out, breathing hard.  
“Sh-shit, sorry.”  
“It’s… it’s okay, it just surprised me. Was I good?”  
“Holy shit dude, yeah, you were perfect.”  
“Really?”  
“Well… not perfect. You could be a little faster. But-- for your first time, pretty damn good.”  
“I guess I learn from the best.”

Baekhyun laughs and sighs, smiling at Yixing. Yixing shoots a dimpled smile back.

“But… now I have to clean all this up. And I have to brush my teeth again,” Yixing whines, looking down at the cum splattered across his chest.  
Baekhyun flops down onto the bed. “Hey, if you wanna suck a dick, you have to deal with the consequences.”  
“You’re cruel, Baekhyunie,” Yixing says as he totters off his knees into the bathroom.  
“I’m about to jerk you off, how cruel can I be?”  
“You’re gonna jerk me off?”  
“I can’t leave you hanging, can I?”  
Yixing towels his face off and looks at himself in the mirror. He’s painfully hard, and they’ve got time.  
“I guess not.”


End file.
